


Phonecalls

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off of one of my friends relationship, Elim is in college, M/M, Odo is a senior in highschool, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Odo is a sad sap, one year younger than his boyfriend





	Phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> 25 minutes to write this.

"Is Quark still selling oregano?" Elim asked, the phone warping his voice  _just_ enough to throw Odo off balance. 

"Of course," Odo said. Since Elim graduated, Quark started to sell "weed" again. The phrase  _when-the-cat's-away_ summed it up perfectly. "And throwing blow out parties."

Elim laughed. Despite having a 4.0 GPA, at the end of every school day he could be found behind the school, smoking a joint. Whenever Quark tried to sell oregano, Elim would swoop in and derail the entire deal. Odo loved it.

God, he missed Elim.

Usually single year age differences didn't matter. Not until one was in college and the other was only a senior. The difference was worse for Odo and Elim. Elim had a full ride scholarship to Yale, while Odo was trapped in hell with Quark. Since Elim didn't trust webcams, they rarely Skyped. 

Three more months till graduation. That was all that mattered, then they would see each other again.

"One day, darling, you can be the cop that arrests Quark," Elim said, still chuckling.

"What a day that will be," Odo snorted, "he'll probably be bald by then."

"How cruel," Elim chided. "I think he could preserve his hair at least until you graduate from.... Police school."

"Police school?"

"I'm trying to become a politian, they don't know anything specific."

Silence for a moment. Odo tapped his fingers along the edge of his phone. He wished he could see Elim's face, if only for a moment. 

"You know I care for you," Elim broke the silence first, "but I fear, my dear, that I must end this call before it lasts a year."

"What?"

"Just a little poem my roommate wrote. Worf is quite the romantic, don't you think?"

Odo let his silence answer.

"I'll tell him what you thought. I do have to go though. Goodbye Odo Ital."

"See you soon, Elim Garak. I love you."

"... Love you too. "


End file.
